Regalo de Cumpleaños
by Shun and June
Summary: Cuando llega el cumpleaños de tu amor quieres organizarle una fiesta o comprarle un regalo para ese día especial, sin embargo esa no es la única forma de probar que quieres a alguien, sino hay otras maneras: darle un pequeño detalle, salir a pasear, o pasar el día con esa persona, Dohko es un chico fuerte y decidido pero también tiene su lado sensible el cual solo lo conoce Shion.
_Había llegado el cumpleaños de su amado Shion y quería prepararle algo especial, pero recordaba que no era muy fan de las sorpresas, ya que por algunos sucesos anteriores no tenía buenas experiencias, como aquel día en que casi termina en el hospital por un pequeño experimento de Milo quien le preparó una especie de pastel para celebrar su cumpleaños, la verdad ese día había sido muy divertido, para Dohko claro está porque el pobre Shion estuvo una semana en cama por esa pequeña creación. Dohko junto al pequeño Milo trataban de convencer al Patriarca para que probara un poco pero como este se negaba estuvieron persiguiéndolo por todo el santuario hasta que cansados de correr se detuvieron, y al no tener otra alternativa accedió, la expresión de Shion no tenía precio ya que rara vez se mostraba preocupado, lo cual fascinó a su amor quien no podía parar de reir, eso provocó que el carnero lo fulminara con la mirada para después probar un poco de aquel pastel y a los pocos segundos puso los ojos en blanco y cayó al suelo. Desde ese día no podía comer pasteles, debido a esto tenía que pensar en otra manera para que ese día fuera inolvidable._

 _Dohko: -Muy bien, es hora de reunir ideas- se quedó pensativo por un buen rato y al no tener nada suspiró resignado *Hmmm cuál será la mejor opción* -se rasca el mentón - Aghhh no se me ocurre nada, necesito ayuda- Pensó en ir a pedir algunos consejos pero solo había 2 personas que podrían ayudarlo: Saga y Aioros, sin embargo el primero era demasiado serio y frio con un carácter muy dificil por lo que no era fácil tratar con él, además de que normalmente se encontraba entrenando y si le pedía ayuda estaba seguro de que frunciría el seño y le diría - Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer - y simplemente daría la vuelta para continuar con su entrenamiento. Por otro lado Aioros era todo lo contrario porque se preocupaba por sus compañeros además de que los ayudaba, pero al ir a su templo no estaba, supuso que fue a una misión, para ese momento se sentía desesperado así que desanimado se dirigió a su casa, cuando llegó se sorprendió al ver a Shion ahí esperándolo eso lo alegro un poco aunque no podía ocultar su expresión triste al notarlo desanimado preguntó_

 _Shion: - ¿Qué tienes, te encuentras bien? -_

 _Dohko: - No es nada tranquilo - suspira._

 _Shion: - A mí no me engañas, dilo ya es raro verte así -_

 _Dohko: - Mejor olvídalo - voltea para el otro lado._

 _Shion: Molesto - Dohko ¿cuántos años tenemos de conocernos eh?- No le responde_

 _Shion: - ¡Por dios! se cuando algo te perturba, por favor dímelo-_

 _Dohko: - Es que no pude preparar nada para ti -_

 _Shion: - ¿Ahh, a qué te refieres con eso? - lo mira desconcertado._

 _Dohko: - Hoy es tu cumpleaños, por ello quería darte una sorpresa pero al final no planee nada -_

 _En ese momento su ilustrísima no supo que decir, había tenido un día muy atareado, tanto que hasta se olvidó de ese detalle, abrió los ojos como platos mientras que vio a Dohko mirando al suelo, en ese instante empezó a reirse con ganas lo que incomodó un poco al otro._

 _Dohko: - Yo no le veo la gracia - se cruza de brazos molesto._

 _Shion: *Tanto alboroto por algo así* -Jajaja lo siento - se empieza a acercar a Dohko lo que extrañó al otro._

 _Shion: Con ternura reflejada en sus ojos - No es que me esté riendo de tí, sino que... te agradezco que te hayas preocupado pero no era necesario, me conformo con estar contigo... Te Amo - le dio un tierno beso en los labios el cual no tardó mucho en ser correspondido por el tigre, al separarse se notaba que ese beso le levantó el ánimo._

 _Dohko: - Yo también te amo - lo abrazó fuertemente y volvió a besarlo ahora con un poco más de intensidad._

 _A veces no se necesita regalar cosas materiales para demostrarle afecto a tus seres queridos siempre hay otras maneras de hacerlo: una de ellas es simplemente pasar tiempo con ellos, compartir experiencias y sentimientos, eso es más valioso y duradero que cualquier otra cosa. El amor y la amistad son importantes en la vida y si sabes cuidarlos y apreciarlos será la riqueza más grande que tendrás._


End file.
